weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Peegeeandpoopgee
Welcome Hi, welcome to Weegeepedia! Thanks for your edit to the Garbon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GoWeegeeGo (Talk) 02:52, April 7, 2012 HI hi, I have a request. Can you help my wiki? here is the link: http://greatbeegee.wikia.com I would appreciate it. -General Beegee I never blocked you I never blocked you on the wiki, it is a glitch, that happened to every account, I think. Just log out and log in again, and you won't appear blocked. Then you can make more edits. General Beegee 18:57, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Adminship Wow you have been editing all day and you got from 5th up to 2nd, good job! So because of this I have decided to admin you but first you need to accept the Oath Of Full Weegee Power. Oath of Full Weegee Power Do you: *Promise not to change the layout of the wiki? *Not to delete good pages? *Not to block people without reason? *Not to request closure of this wiki? Say yes or no. Ceegee 03:22, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Yes Peegeeandpoopgee 16:24, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! You are the second person to bcome an admin by another admin! I'm sorry but I'm going to have to remove your admin rights since you are never on. I can give them back if you do. Ceegee (talk) 23:39, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I don't want my website ( http://greatbeegee.wikia.com ) to be a failure like other weegee wikis, so can you help it more often? Thanks. It's a good topic for you to write about, Beege (I thought Beegee was one of your favorite fakegees). General Beegee 17:15, June 20, 2012 (UTC) You can get your Admin status back after becoming active again. Are you just not active, or were you on vacation or something? General Beegee Talk | Never fear shadows. They simply mean there's a light shining somewhere nearby. I was just not active but it's fine I really don't want to be an admin if I'm not going to be active. Their are still some pages I want to make before I quit for good so I might be active in the next few days. Peegeeandpoopgee (talk) 15:07, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey, go on chat plz. http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Chat&useskin=wikia General Beegee Talk | Never fear shadows. They simply mean there's a light shining somewhere nearby. Messing With Pages Hey some people have been messing with Peegee and Poopeegee related pages. I fixed some things but if you want me to do something about it let me know. Ceegee (talk) 18:36, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Peegee, it's nice to see you again. Weegee 22:52, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Add a picture for the Budgeegee page and edit it. Dear Peegee, I created the new page Budgeegee. Can you please Weegify this picture of a hen budgie and ask russmarrs2 to make a Budgeegee video? Love, -- 20:22, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Budgeegee lover Here is the link of the female parakeet: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Budgerigar_(Melopsittacus_undulatus)_-on_cage.jpg Try to search "male budgie" on google to make a Cockeegee and edit this more. And make sure to Weegify the picture I sent you so it becomes a Heneegee! Obey Weegee Destroy Malleo You Merigrock sounds cool on my blog,If you want heres the Link to a Merigrock U ever coming back? Yes Prarlio, you really need a signature. (talk) 14:32, December 30, 2014 (UTC)